Moving soul
by Lacossu no ame2604
Summary: Keanehan terjadi pada mereka di siang itu! Jiwa mereka berpindah! Jiwa Luffy berpindah ke tubuh Franky dan semuanya mengalami hal yang sama!apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? saia gak jago bikin summary jadi biar gak bingung baca aja deh!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Punya Oda-sensei, saia cuma nyewa..

**MOVING SOUL**

Suatu siang di tengah laut, para anggota mugiwara sedang bersantai di dek rumput. Zoro tidur, Luffy, Usopp, dan Chopper bermain papan seluncur, Nami dan Robin membaca buku di bawah payung untuk melindungi diri mereka dari sengatan matahari, Brook bermain biola dan Franky sedang mengecek keadaan Sunny di sekitar dek.

"Cuaca hari ini begitu cerah. Benar, kan nona navigator?" kata Robin memulai pembicaraan.

Nami yang disebelahnya mengangguk membenarkan, "Benar. Hanya saja…" Nami melirik sinis Luffy, Usopp dan Chopper yang masih asyik bermain tak jauh dari tempatnya, "Suasana akan benar-benar sangat tenang kalau tidak ada tiga orang bodoh itu!"

"Hei, kalian bertiga! Jangan ribut, gantilah permainan lain yang membuat suasana jadi tenang." Teriak Nami.

"Eh?" Luffy, Usopp dan Chopper menoleh. "Kalau kalian tidak segera mengganti permainan, rasakan akibatnya." Ancam Nami sambil memamerkan kepalan tangan dan wajah garangnya. Serentak ketiga orang itu menelan ludah.

"Lu-Luffy, se-sebaiknya kita segera mengganti permainan kalau tidak mau mati ha-hari ini." Celetuk Usopp dengan nada gemetar. Disampingnya sudah ada Chopper yang sudah keringat dingin.

"A-aku setuju~…"

Luffy terlihat sibuk berpikir. "Ya, sudah kita main meriam saja. Kita tembak karang di sekitar kapal kita." Luffy tertawa lebar karena dia pikir itu adalah ide bagus.

"MALAH MAKIN BERISIK, BODOH!!!!" Nami melempar gelas beling ke kepala Luffy. Tepat sasaran! Chopper dan Usopp langsung berpelukan dengan seram.

"HIIIII~"

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita bernyanyi saja?" usul Luffy lagi yang kini kepalanya tertancap pecahan beling gelas tadi dan mengalirkan darah segar golongan AB (?). "Brook, tolong mainkan lagu 'Biksu no Sake', ya?"

Brook menghentikan permainan biolanya, "Yang benar itu 'Binks no Sake', Luffy. Baiklah kalau begitu akan segera kumainkan, yohohoo…"

"YO HO HO HO YO HO HO HO (2X) BINKUSU NO SAKE WO TODOKE NI YUKU YO UMI KAZE KI MAKASE NAMI MAKASE…"

"Haah, bukannya tenang suasana malah makin ramai, dasar bodoh." Komentar Nami sambil melihat yang lainnya menari dan menyanyi. Robin yang disampingnya tertawa pelan.

"Yah, mereka kan memang orang-orang bodoh, Nami-swan." Sahut Sanji yang baru muncul dari dapur.

DUAARR!! Tiba-tiba saja tepat di atas kapal mereka ada sesuatu yang meledak, Saking kerasnya sampai-sampai Zoro terbangun.

"Apa? Ada apa?" serentak mereka melihat ke arah langit. Lalu muncullah seberkas cahaya yang sangat terang dan anehnya membuat mereka semua tak sadarkan diri begitu melihat cahaya itu.

* * *

"Ugh, sial! Cahaya apa itu tadi?" Keluh Sanji sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit. Sanji melihat Nami yang baru sadar dari pingsan.

"Ah, Nami-swan, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sanji dengan cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Tapi yang menjawab malah Zoro.

"HEI, MARIMO SIALAN!!! KENAPA MALAH KAU YANG JAWAB??!!!"

"Apa maksudmu? Ini aku, Nami, bukan Zoro." Nami berkacak pinggang. Tapi begitu melihat lengannya yang berotot ia langsung kaget,"Whuaaa…kenapa badanku jadi berotot begini?"

Sanji melihat tingkah aneh Zoro dengan heran. Ia kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Robin, "Robin-chan, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, terima kasih dokter." Sekarang yang menjawab adalah Luffy,

"LUFFY TEME!!! BUKAN KAMU YANG KUTANYA!"

"Tapi aku benar-benar Nico Robin, dokter."

"Dokter? Kenapa kau memanggilku dokter? Jangan-jangan…" Sanji melihat kebawah. _Kenapa jarak lantai sepertinya dekat denganku?_ Dengan perlahan ia memegang kepalanya. Berbulu. Lalu dengan agak takut ia melihat kedua tangan dan kakinya: jari dua dan warnanya hitam. Sanji mulai curiga.

"Uwaaa…kupikir aku akan mati." Dengan agak terkejut Sanji menoleh ke sumber suara yang sangat tidak asing baginya.

"Uwaaa…itu, kan, tubuhku!!!" Sanji menunjuk tubuhnya dengan histeris. Usopp yang merasa dirinya ditunjuk bergumam pelan, "Apa maksudmu? Kau sakit, ya, Chopper?"

"Chopper?" Sanji langsung melihat dirinya. Tubuh berbulu, pendek dan mempunyai dua jari kaki dan tangan berwarna hitam. Dan betul saja dugaannya kalau tubuhnya saat ini adalah Chopper!!!

"Tidaaakkk!! Tubuh gentlemanku berubah jadi tubuh cerpelaiii!!! Tidak bisa diterimaaaa!!!!" jerit Sanji histeris.

"Kenapa sih dengan dia? Uwaaa….itu, kan, akuuuu!!!" seru Usopp ketika melihat tubuhnya tepat berdiri di depannya.

"Hei, apa maksudmu, koki sinting? Jelas-jelas aku ini Zoro dan…uwaaa!!!! Kenapa tubuhku ada disana????!!"

"Bodoh! Aku ini Nami!!"

Mereka semua saling berpandangan.

"ADA APA INIIIIIII????!!!!!!"

**Keterangan:**

**Jiwa Luffy berpindah ke tubuh Franky**

**Jiwa Zoro berpindah ke tubuh Usopp**

**Jiwa Nami berpindah ke tubuh Zoro**

**Jiwa Usopp berpindah ke tubuh Sanji**

**Jiwa Sanji berpindah ke tubuh Chopper**

**Jiwa Chopper berpindah ke tubuh Brook**

**Jiwa Robin berpindah ke tubuh Luffy**

**Jiwa Franky berpindah ke tubuh Robin**

**Dan jiwa Brook berpindah ke tubuh Nami**

* * *

"Gawat, gawat, gawat. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Sangat tidak masuk akal! Apa mungkin karena pengaruh cahaya tadi? Tapi kenapa bisa?" Nami (dalam wujud Zoro) mondar-mandir sambil sibuk berpikir.

"Kalau menurutku, hal itu bisa saja terjadi. Sepertinya memang cahaya tadi yang membuat kita jadi begini." Sahut Robin (dalam wujud Luffy) dengan nada serius.

Tiba-tiba saja Franky, Usopp, Brook , Sanji dan Chopper tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hei, apa yang kalian tertawakan?" Tanya Nami (dalam wujud Zoro) kesal. Sanji (dalam wujud Chopper) langsung menjelaskannya, "Tidak. Kami tahu bahwa yang berbicara Nami-san dan Robin-chan. Tapi karena wujud kalian berdua adalah Luffy dan Zoro, kedua orang paling bodoh dikapal ini dan berbicara serius seperti itu rasanya tidak cocok sekaliii!!!Hahaha…" Sanji, Franky, Brook dan Chopper kembali tertawa.

"SIAPA YANG BODOH, HAH?!" Zoro dan Luffy yang sebenarnya langsung menjitak Sanji. Chopper (dalam wujud Brook) yang melihat badannya babak belur menjerit histeris, "Waaaa…jangan hancurkan tubuhkuuu!!!!"

Brook (dalam wujud Nami) angkat bicara, "Justru aku merasa bersyukur dengan kejadian ini."

"Hm?" semua memandang Brook. Brook melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan nada serius, "Sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun aku mengharapkan kembali mempunyai tubuh manusia, dan sekarang akhirnya impianku terkabul juga. Apalagi sekarang aku bisa melihat pakaian dalam Nami dengan leluasaa~…"

"JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU, TENGKORAK MESUM!!!" Nami (dalam wujud Zoro) menjitak Brook yang mau mengintip pakaian dalam yang dipakai tubuhnya. Sebenarnya Sanji juga mau menjitaknya tapi berhubung dia pendek dan Brook dalam wujud Nami, maka ia tak bisa melakukannya. "Aku tidak bisa memukul Nami-swaa~n, padahal sebenarnya dia adalah Brook. Sial!"

"Aaaahhh…tidak!!! Aku memukul diriku sendiri." Jerit Nami histeris. Ia lalu melihat Zoro (dalam wujud Usopp) dengan berapi-api, "Awas, kau, Zoro! Aku tidak akan memaafkan perbuatanmu!!!"

"KENAPA MENYALAHKANKU???!!! KAU SENDIRI YANG MEMUKUL DIRIMU DENGAN TUBUHKU!!!"

"Ehem…ehem…perhatian semuanya, aku punya pengumuman penting." Seru Usopp (dalam wujud Sanji) tiba-tiba yang sudah berdiri di atas tepi dek. Semua memperhatikan Usopp.

Sambil menutup mata dan tersenyum misterius ia berkata, "Ng…begini. Mumpung saat ini aku berada di dalam tubuh Sanji, bagaimana kalau aku memberitahukan kalian suatu rahasia yang selama ini dimiliki Sanji?"

"Apa? Apa itu?" Tanya Luffy (dalam wujud Franky) dengan semangat.

"Rahasianya adalah…." JRENG JRENG JRENG (terdengar musik aneh seperti dalam acara undian)

"RAHASIA MATA KIRI SANJI!!!"

"Uwooo…yeah…" bodohnya semua malah terhanyut dalam acara Usopp, termasuk Nami dan Robin. Mereka semua bertepuk tangan meriah.

Usopp melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan semangat ,"Aku rela menyisingkan rambut yang selama ini menutupi mata kiri Sanji. Dengan begitu semuanya tidak akan penasaran lagi, hahahaha…"

"TEME!! JANGAN SEKALI-KALI KAU LAKUKAN ITU ATAU AKU HAJAR KAU!!!" ancam Sanji yang mau menyerang Usopp. Tapi usahanya ditahan Zoro dan Franky.

"Ayo lakukaaan, Usopp!"

"Oke, oke. Semuanya, bersiaplah…MENYAKSIKAN RAHASIA DUNIAAA…!!" Usopp mulai menyisingkan rambut yang menutupi mata kirinya sehelai demi sehelai.

"TIIIIIIIIIDDDDDAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!" teriak Sanji. Entah kenapa adegan berubah jadi slow motion.

"JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU, BODOOOOOOHHH!!!!" Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang dari langit sambil membawa palu yang ukurannya sangat beeeeesaaaar. DUAAAGGGG!!!! Palu besar itu langsung memukul kepala Usopp sampai pingsan.

"Fuah, aku selamat." Sanji menghela napas lega.

"Si…siapa kau?" Tanya Nami heran campur takut.

"Aku? Ah, panggil saja Odacchi." Jawab orang itu sambil mengorek-ngorek hidung dengan kelingking kirinya.

"Odacchi?" semua memiringkan kepala heran. Mereka memandang orang aneh itu dari atas sampai bawah. Laki-laki sekitar umur 34 tahun, tinggi 172 cm, berambut hitam lurus dan bermata sipit.

"Benar! Dan kau…" laki-laki bernama Odacchi itu menunjuk Usopp yang baru sadar, "Jangan sekali-kali melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu, ya! Bisa-bisa semua pembacaku tahu dan tidak tertarik lagi dengan komik yang kubuat. Kalau kau melakukannya lagi, kau benar-benar akan hilang dari muka bumi ini, mengerti??"

"Me…mengerti!" jawab usopp gemetar sambil memberikan hormat.

"Waaahhh...kau punya senjata yang hebat sekali. Kalau begitu bergabunglah denganku!" kata Luffy gembira sambil menunjuk-nunjuk palu besar yang di pegang Odachhi.

Belum sempat Odachi menjawab, semua kru mugiwara (keculai Robin, Chopper dan Brook) berteriak, "JANGAN!!!"

"Hmmh, maaf, tapi aku punya tugas yang lebih penting lagi disana. Demi para fansku.." mata Odachhi menerawang ke langit sementara semuanya hanya bengong heran.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku balik dulu. Sampai jumpaaaa!!!!!" Odacchi lalu terbang menembus langit dengan gaya superman. Tentu saja sambil membawa palu besarnya.

"UWOOO…KEREEEENNN!!!" seru Luffy dengan mata berbinar-binar. Semuanya terpana memandang kepergian orang aneh itu yang cara perginya juga aneh. Mereka masih terdiam memikirkan _intermezzo_ tadi. Saat tersadar…

"SIAPA ORANG GAK PENTING ITU???!!!!!"

"Haahh…ayo kembali ke topik. Jangan pikirkan orang aneh itu." Nami melihat Luffy (dalam wujud Franky) dan Chopper (dalam wujud Brook) yang masih melihat ke atas langit dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN PIKIRKAN ORANG ANEH ITU, FRANKY!!!! CHOPPEEEERRR!!!!"

"Oi, oi, Franky disini." Celetuk Franky (dalam wujud Robin). Nami menoleh, "Akh, aku lupa."

"Dan jangan lupakan kalau Brook disini."sambung Brook.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN LUPA!!"

Robin yang sedari tadi diam angkat bicara, "Sekarang kita harus mencari bukti sekitar dan menemukan pelakunya agar masalah ini dapat selesai."

"Benar." Nami mengepalkan tangannya. "Tidak akan kumaafkan…PELAKU YANG MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI!! AYO, KITA CARI PENJAHAT ITU!!!"

"AYE!!!!"

**To be Continued...**

* * *

Bisakah mereka menemukan penjahat itu? Siapa dalang dari semua ini?? Tunggu kelanjutannya di chapter berikutnya, ya-ha!!! (Lebay!!)

Review anda sangat membantu saia...

tolong review, ya!!

Walaupun saia tahu fic ini benar-benar gaje!!

Saia minta maaF!!!


	2. end of story

Matahari sudah hampir menyelesaikan tugasnya dan kini akan digantikan oleh sang bulan sabit. Nami menghela napas berat sambil memandang lurus laut yang ada di depannya. Sudah 3 jam mereka berusaha mencari dalang masalah yang saat ini mereka alami, tapi hasilnya nihil. Ia lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya dan mulai memperhatikan kegiatan nakama-nakamanya. Pemandangan yang aneh. Rasanya aneh sekali melihat Robin mendadak jadi tukang kapal yang sedang memaku bagian dek yang rusak, Chopper yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam, Usopp yang sedang push-up dan…ah, dirinya yang sedang memainkan biola. Hmm, Nami melihat dirinya sangat anggun dan cantik, ada bagusnya juga jiwa Brook nyasar ke tubuhnya.

"Nona Navigator, bagaimana ini? Penjahatnya masih belum bisa ditemukan. Kita tidak bisa seperti ini terus," Robin yang kini dalam wujud Luffy menghampiri dan berdiri di sebelahnya sambil bersandar pada tepi dek. Nami mengangguk lemah.

"Yeah, semua ini membuatku lelah. Ah, mungkin dengan berendam akan membuatku sedikit tenang," ujarnya dengan senyum yakin. Baru beberapa langkah berjalan tiba-tiba Nami berteriak histeris.

"GYAAAAA…TIDAK BISA!!! INI KAN TUBUH ZORO!!! TIDAK MUNGKIN AKU MANDI DENGAN TUBUH INI!!!" Nami baru sadar kalau jiwanya ada di dalam tubuh Zoro.

"Hahahaha…Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan, Nami. Anggap saja kau mandi dengan tubuhmu sendiri, gampang, kan?" celetuk Luffy (dalam wujud Franky) dengan tawa riang.

"TIDAK SEMUDAH ITU, BODOH!!!" Nami segera menjitak kepala Luffy dengan seluruh tenaga dalamnya. Franky (dalam wujud Robin) yang melihat kepalanya benjol hanya bisa menerimanya dengan ikhlas.

"Haaahh…sabar, sabar," Nami mengelus dadanya yang datar, berusaha meredam amarahnya. Rasanya Nami pingin cepat-cepat menemukan pelaku kejahatan ini! Sebenarnya dengan kekuatan Robin mungkin bisa ketahuan siapa pelakunya, tapi jiwa Franky yang kini mendiami tubuh Robin tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan iblisnya. Nami melihat Robin yang sedang mengajari Franky menggunakan kekuatan hana hana.

"Intinya, kau harus memejamkan mata dan berkonsentrasi. Pikirkan akan tumbuh dimana…" dengan sabar Robin mengajari Franky dan Franky terlihat serius melakukannya.

Duuuuttt…tiba-tiba terdengar suara lembut yang langsung menyebarkan aroma bunga raflesia. Franky menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya sambil meringis.

"Hehehe…terlalu berkonsentrasi jadi buang angin,"

Robin hanya tersenyum kecut walaupun sebenarnya ia merasa menyesal kenapa harus jiwa Franky yang ada ditubuhnya. Ia jadi ilfeel sendiri melihat dirinya yang jorok dan liar seperti itu. Tapi toh, ia tidak mengungkapkannya juga.

"Tidak apa-apa," ujarnya dengan nada sabar dan lembut.

"Yang tabah, ya, onee-sama," bisik Nami yang bisa merasakan perasaan Robin. Kenapa coba harus orang-orang bodoh itu yang mendiami tubuh mereka?

"Haaah, gerah sekali," teriak Brook tiba-tiba.

"Eh, kenapa berhenti main musik, Nami? Ayo main lagi," kata Luffy (dalam wujud Franky).

"NAMI ITU AKU!!! DIA BROOK YANG ADA DALAM TUBUHKU!!!"

"Aku mau pergi mandi saja, ada yang mau ikut?" tawar Brook (dalam wujud Nami) sambil tersenyum.

"O…Ooooh…Nami-swaaann, aku bersedia menemanimuuu…" Sanji (dalam wujud Chopper) mendekati Brook dengan jurus Huricannenya. Selain Sanji semuanya hanya membisu.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja? Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah," Brook melenggang pergi dengan wajah innocent, tidak sadar munculnya aura membunuh yang mengincarnya.

DUAAAKKK!!! Suara pukulan yang amat sangat keras membuat burung-burung camar yang kebetulan melewati kapal mereka langsung terbang kocar-kacir, bahkan ada yang jatuh ke laut saking syoknya.

"Oh, tidak, tidak!!! Lagi-lagi aku memukul tubuhku…" Nami (dalam wujud Zoro) memegang kepalanya dengan frustasi. Ia lalu menuju kamarnya (baca: kamar Nami) untuk menenangkan diri.

"HUWAAAA….LAGI-LAGI TUBUHKU BABAK BELUUURRR!!!" jerit Chopper (dalam wujud Brook) yang menangis histeris ketika melihat kondisi tubuhnya yang mendapat hajaran dari Nami. Dia benar-benar tidak memikirkan Sanji…

"Hei, Robin. Aku risih memakai kain panjang ini. Aku buka saja, ya!" keluh Franky yang berniat melepas celana panjang yang dipakai tubuh Robin. Belum sempat Robin menolaknya, Nami menjitak Franky tak kalah keras dari yang tadi.

"DASAR MESUM!!! JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU!!!"

Robin menghela napas lega. Untung ada Nami.

"Gawat, Kalau terus begini akan lebih kacau lagi," gumam Usopp.

"Ya, kalau begitu kita melakukan kegiatan seperti biasanya saja. Siapa tahu pelakunya kabur dan jiwa kita tertukar selamanya," ujar Robin (dalam wujud Luffy) sambil membaca buku sejarah di bawah payung mataharinya.

"GYAAAAA….GAK COCOK BANGET LUFFY MEMBACA BUKU!!! GAK COCOOOOOKKK!!!" jerit semuanya.

"GYAHAHAHA…KEREEEENNNN!!! AKU YANG MEMBACA BUKU KEREN JUGAAAA!!! SUGOIIII!!!" Luffy malah senang. Dengan mata berbinar-binar ia melihat dirinya –sebenarnya Robin- yang sedang membaca buku.

"Tapi gaya bicara Robin tidak berubah juga," kata Usopp sambil menggelengkan kepala.

GEDUBAK!!! Tiba-tiba sesuatu jatuh menimpa lantai dek . Semua langsung menoleh.

"Apa itu?" mereka semua mengerutkan kening.

"Rambut marimo…"

"Badan kekar…"

"Pakai make-up…"

"Menyebalkan…"

"Berpakaian pink…"

"Dia…"

"AZULAAAAA!!!!" jerit semuanya histeris (A/N: Bagi yang belum mengenal/mengetahui/lupa dengan Azula harap membaca fic saya yang terdahulu: Zoro?).

"Huwaaa…senangnya ternyata kalian masih mengingat namakuuuu…" katanya genit. Kedua tangan yang ditaruh di depan dadanya bergoyang ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Si-siapa???" Zoro memandang Azula yang fisiknya mirip sekali dengan fisiknya. Hanya saja ia tidak memakai make-up dan t-shirt pink.

"Dia itu yang kami ceritakan tempo dulu, banci yang mirip denganmu," jelas Chopper sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Kyaaaa!!!! Ternyata ada orang yang mirip sekali denganku! Kamu cowok atau cewek?" Tanya Azula sambil memandang Zoro dengan kagum.

"Bu-bukan aku..." Nami (dalam wujud Zoro) mundur beberapa langkah sambil keringat dingin.

"JELAS AKU INI COWOK!!!" bentak Zoro asli.

"Aih, cowok yang galak sekali. Hei, kalian, bantuin aku berdiri, dong!" Azula mengangkat tangan kanannya berharap ada yang membantunya berdiri.

"TIDAK AKAN!!!"

"Hei, kita bertemu lagi, Azula," Luffy (dalam wujud Franky) membantu Azula berdiri sambil tesenyum ramah.

"LUFFY!!! LAGI-LAGI KAU MEMBANTU BANCI ITU!!!" teriak semuanya kesal.

"Oh, ternyata kau cowok berambut hitam dan bertopi jerami itu, ya? Walaupun tubuhmu berbeda, tapi aku tahu kalau itu kau. Tidak ada yang memiliki sifat seperti ini," puji Azula. Luffy tertawa mendengarnya.

'Dasar sok akrab…' pikir semuanya.

"Oh, ya cowok rambut pirang. Kita ketemu lagi. Apa kita benar-benar jodoh, ya?" kata Azula pada Sanji. Usopp (dalam wujud Sanji) langsung sembunyi di belakang tubuh Brook yang tinggi.

"TIDAK SUDI!!!" bentak Sanji (dalam wujud Chopper). Memang ini sudah yang ketiga kalinyamereka bertemu. Pertama, waktu Zoro menghilang, kedua waktu ia terdampar di Kamabaka Kingdom dan ketiga saat ini...

"Hei, rambut hijau!!! Sudah ku bilang jangan berdiri di atas layar, jadinya kau terpeleset dan jatuh, kan?" tiba-tiba dari atas layar terdengar suara yang sepertinya tidak asing bagi mereka. Serentak semuanya melihat ke atas.

"Laki-laki bersayap angsa di belakang badannya…"

"Memakai sepatu balet…"

"Orang yang menyebalkan!"

"Pakai make up juga…"

"Dia…"

"BON CLAAAAYYYY!!!!"

"Hahahaha…ternyata kalian masih ingat padaku!!!" tawanya soombong. Ia melompat lalu mendarat di samping Azula dengan sok keren.

"Waaaaahhhh, Bon Clay apa kabar??? Terakhir kali kita bertemu di Impel Down," ucap Luffy senang sambil menyalami Bon Clay berkali-kali.

"Heh, ya aku baik-baik saja. Aku senang waktu itu menjadi temanmu, Luffy. Tapi sekarang…KITA ADALAH MUSUH!!!" Buaaakkk!!! Dengan sekali tendangan tubuh Luffy terpental hingga menembus dinding dek.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Zoro (dalam wujus Usopp) sambil menyiapkan senjatanya.

"Hehehehe…asal tahu saja yang membuat jiwa kalian tertukar adalah kami berdua, tepatnya Azula yang melakukannya."

"Yah, aku adalah pemakan buah Iten-iten (Iten: pindah, ngarang gak tahu buah ini ada apa gak). Dan sekarang aku tidak selemah yang dulu, hahahaha…"

"Kurang ajar…AWAS KAU YAAA!!!!" dengan emosi Sanji memberikan tendangan mautnya, tapi… ia barus sadar kalau tubuhnya saat ini adalah Chopper!!!

"MATI KAU!!!" Azula meninju Sanji yang bernasib sama dengan Luffy.

"Gyahahaha, kalian tidak akan bisa menggunakan kekuatan kalian!!!"

"Baiklah, aku mulai marah!" ucap Luffy sambil membersihkan celananya yang kotor terkena puing-puing kapal. "Kalian sudah merusak kapalku dan membuat nakamaku kesusahan. KALIAN TIDAK AKAN KUMAAFKAN!!!"

"Luffy…" semuanya memandang Luffy terharu.

"Aih, aih, cowok yang keren sekali," ujar Azula terpesona.

"HIYAAAA…RASAKAN INI!!! GOMU-GOMU NO…"

"ITU BUKAN TUBUHMU!!!" teriak semuanya, tapi Luffy tetap melanjutkan jurusnya.

"PISTOL!!!! Eh, tanganku tidak melar?" Tanya Luffy heran.

"TENTU SAJA BODOH!!! ITU BUKAN TUBUHMU!!!"

"O-oh…" tiba-tiba saja dengan ajaibnya kedua tangan Luffy memanjang hingga menyerang Azula dan Bon Clay yang langsung terpental.

"Uwaaa...kekuatan Gomu-Gomuku kembali!!!"

"BUKAN, BODOH!! ITU NAMANYA STRONG RIGHT!!!" ralat Franky.

"Cepat tangkap mereka, jangan sampai jatuh ke laut!!! Mereka bisa kabur!!!" teriak Usopp.

"Tapi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Cien Fleur…" tiba-tiba muncul beberapa tangan di tubuh Azula dan Bon Clay yang langsung mengembalikan mereka ke dalam kapal.

"Kau berhasil melakukannya, Franky," ucap Robin lembut sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hahaha…jangan memujiku. Itu semua berkat ajaranmu, dan kali ini akulah yang terbaik minggu ini. AKU MEMANG SUPER!!!" Franky melakukan gaya khasnya, tapi karena dia masih dalam tubuh Robin, gaya itu terlihat sangat aneh (walaupun sebenarnya udah dari sananya aneh). Robin yang melihatnya jadi ilfeel.

"Sebaiknya jangan bergaya seperti itu dengan tubuhku," gumam Robin.

…

"Aaahhh…senangnya bisa kembali ke tubuhku lagi," teriak Nami senang.

"Yah, lebih menyenangkan di tubuh sendiri," kata Zoro sambil menggerakkan kedua lengan ototnya.

"Huh, dan..." Sanji menghampiri Bon Clay dan Azula yang diikat dengan tali yang sama. Sanji mendekati Azula dengan wajah seramnya.

"Kau, rambut hijau sialan...TERIMALAH INI!!!Party Table Kick course!oeil! Nez! Joue! Bouche! Dent! Menton! ge shoot!!!"

"GYAAA..." Bon Clay dan Azula terpental jauh ke angkasa dan tak terlihat lagi.

"Hah, dengan begini beres!!! Jangan sampai kita bertemu dengan mereka lagi! Selamanya!!!"

"Aye!!" Mereka pun berpesta sambil memandang keindahan matahari senja.

Sementara itu Azula...

"Waaahh, wajah siapa ini? Aku pikir tendangan si pirang akan meng hancurkan wajahku tapi ternyata wajahku jadi semaikn tampan. Senangnya!!!" pekik Azula gembira begitu melihat dirinya dari sungai.

"Tapi, Bon Clay mana,ya? Terpisah seperti i..."

"Ah, Inuyasha, ternyata monsternya masih ada!!!" tiba-tiba trdengar jerit ketakutan dari seorang siluman cerpelai.

"Wah, aku pikir kita sudah berhasil menghabisi semuanya," sang pendeta bernama Miroku menggeleng kepalanya.

"Heh, mudah, mudah!!!" ujar Inuyasha sambil mengeluarkan tessaiganya.

"Eh, siapa siluman?" Azula celingak-celinguk kayak orang bego. Ia lalu bangkit dan menghampiri Inuyasha.

"Cowok cakep, nama kamu siapa? Pingin kenal, deh!" ucapnya genit sambil mengelus pipi Inuyasha mesra membuat seluruh bulu kuduk Inuyasha berdiri. Kagome lagsung kaget melihatnya.

"Kyaaa...kamu juga cakep, kalau begitu lahirkan anak-anakku," Azula menghampiri Miroku dengan kata-kata yang biasa Miroku ucapkan, tapi Miroku merasa menyesal karena Azula yang mengatakannya.

"Tidak bisa di ampuni. Musnahkan dia, Inuyasha!!!" perintah Kagome dan Sango emosi.

"Eh?"

"Tentu saja. Monsteeeerrrr, bersiaplah dengan kematianmu!!! TESSAIGA!!!"

"Kyaaa..." bersamaan dengan sabetan pedang Inuyasha lalu muncul berkas cahaya yang terang dari pedang Inuyasha, suara dan sosok Azula tidak pernah terlihat lagi...

Dan semenjak itu Azula tidak pernah muncul lagi...


End file.
